Stuffed Animal
by Alenida
Summary: Lelouch was just taking a harmless little nap, when he accidentally spilled cocoa on Cheese-kun. Oh, the horror. Fluffy little one-shot. CC/Lulu.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass. If I did, the second season would be, y'know, good. The first season is pretty much God, though.

**A/N**: So I thought of this cute little one-shot awhile ago. It's pure silly fluffiness, but ah well. Lulu deserves some of that, I think. Anyways, I'm not a huge CC/Lulu fan but this fic really called for it, though I think I prefer Lulu/Shirley or maybe Lulu/Kallen. Not too certain though.

**Stuffed Animal**

"Oh no." Lelouch Lamperouge, discarded prince of the Britannian Empire, stared in horror at the sight that met his eyes. Despite the fact that code name Zero had directed and participated in numerous bloody, dangerous operations, he was certain he had never been filled with more dread than he was now, staring at a rapidly spreading chocolatey brown stain seeping through the cheap artificial fabric of CC's favorite misshapen stuffed animal. Lelouch tried to calm the pounding of his heart. He was being stupid. He had a perfect right to be reading in bed with a cup of hot chocolate when he was sick with a cold. After all, it was _his _bed. _Not_ the bed of a certain green-haired witch who had commandeered it without his permission. He certainly couldn't have predicted that he would fall asleep and, waking from a nightmare, knock over the half-full cup of lukewarm cocoa.

He stretched out a trembling hand to touch Cheese-kun's pliant—and sopping wet—amorphous torso. Quick, he had to think of a plan. He could get Sayoko in here and—no, perhaps he had better call an emergency meeting of the Black Knights first. That would ensure that CC wouldn't come in here and find—

"Lulu, I'm sleepy."

Lelouch froze. Cold sweat beaded on his forehead, and he barely managed to keep from jerking convulsively. Swiftly, he backed away from the bed, knocking the telltale mug to the carpeted floor with a soft thud, and twisting the arm holding Cheese-kun behind his back. "I fail to see how that concerns me, witch."

"I want my bed," CC said coolly, advancing on him. She tossed her long green hair.

"It is hardly _your_ bed. In fact, I believe it is mine."

"I sleep in it," CC said firmly. She blinked large, sleepy eyes at Lelouch. "And I'm tired."

"Well, then go to sleep," Lelouch said, backing away from the bed and sidling toward the door.

"What have you got behind your back?"

"Um. Nothing. Just some—Black Knights business."

"Let me see."

Lelouch felt himself going cold as he backed toward the door. "That's r-really not necessary, CC."

"I insist." She crossed the room with inhuman speed—unsurprisingly—and clamped both hands onto his wrist. Lelouch tried to break away again, but CC thrust a foot between his legs, snagging his ankle, and he fell over backwards with a crash. His heat hit the wall, and the stuffed animal went flying out of his arms to land incriminatingly in the middle of the room.

CC walked over and picked it up. Lelouch tried to get up and make a break for the door, but sank back with a groan, putting a hand to his head. "What is this?" CC asked, picking up Cheese-kun with two fingers.

"I-I-I'm sorry," stammered Lelouch. "I'll get it cleaned, Sayoko can—"

CC dropped the stuffed animal, walked over and grabbed a handful of his shirt, yanking him effortlessly up off his feet. The vigorous motion hurt his swimming head. "Ow!" he protested, as the green-haired girl took him across the room and dumped him unceremoniously on the bed. "CC, what are you _doing_?"

She lay down beside him, and before he could get up, both her arms and legs were around him, anchoring him in place, and her head was pillowed on his shoulder. "I can't sleep without a stuffed animal," she said calmly.

Lelouch squirmed, trying to get away, but her grip was like iron. "But—"

"Stuffed animal. Shut up."

He sighed and subsided, listening as her ragged breathing smoothed and became slower and softer, more even. He could probably get away now if he really wanted to. He glanced down at her. In sleep, the harsh lines of her face were softened a little, and her thin lips were slightly parted, almost endearingly. Lelouch rolled his eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position. He was expecting to stay like that for some time.


End file.
